Love Hurts
by singing potatoes
Summary: It's a Yakari peepz. So u don't like the couple don't read! There I warned ya. Matt and Kari meet in an alley... romantic ehh? yes yes yes i can update again chapter 9 and the epilogue up now!
1. Default Chapter

Hi all  
I decided to write a yakari. So yakari haters stay out! :)  
I Know most people don't like this couple and I don't think it's ever gonna happen, but if there's fics out there about  
Tai and TK gettin together, then I can do one about Matt and Kari.  
Anywayz hope you like this, I'm taking a break from my sorato, but I'll post some more of it soon.  
Matt is 16 in this fic and Kari is 13 (I think that's the right age gap)  
Now on with the fic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
It was a dark rainy night as Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya walked down the streets of her home, Odaiba.  
She had just finished developing the photos she had taken the other day in the digital-world and was walking back to her house.  
Kari loved taking photos of people and her surroundings; they were like an everlasting memory. Something no one could  
change.   
Davis had offered, many, many times to walk her home, but she had declined his offer. Walking home alone did not exactly   
appeal to the young girl, but knowing Davis, he would probably have taken her saying yes as an indication that she  
was interested in him and would probably had thought it to be some kind of date and Kari really didn't have the patience  
for Davis tonight, or any other night for that matter. So on finally getting him to understand the meaning of the word no,  
she had gathered her things and set off alone.  
It was the middle of November and the nights had started getting darker earlier and earlier every day. She hated this.  
Having the crest of light really suited her. The night scared the girl. Shadows creeping along the ground and up the walls.  
Anything could hide out of sight in the darkness. Waiting for you to walk past unsuspecting and pounce on you. The thought  
made her shudder. Some creepy monster watching her every move. Most people would have shrugged the idea of a monster   
watching them out of their minds, but then they hadn't been into the digital world when they were 8 years old to fight  
countless evil digimon and save both worlds from destruction. With this thought she picked up her pace.   
Kari had decided to take the short cuts back to her house. Weaving in and out of the dusty ally ways  
wasn't that safe, but it did get her home and out of the dark streets quicker than taking the safer option past all the houses.  
She turned the corner into the last ally before she reached her street, picking up her pace again she headed down it. Trash  
cans and dumpsters lay scattered about down the dirty back lane. She heard the old newspapers and rubbish bags rustling   
in the wind. Kari turned her head down to face the ground. Hopefully she thought 'if I can't see them then they can't see me.'  
Just as she reached the end of the alleyway, she bumped into someone. Letting out a small scream she stepped backwards,   
only to have a strong arm wrap itself around her and another brought to her mouth. She started to panic. Trying her best   
to shake the person off her until she heard a deep masculine voice whisper in her ear.  
"Kari, calm down. It's me, Matt"  
"Matt?" She asked and looked up into two blue orbs. "What on earth are you doing?" she shouted, "You scared me half to   
death!"  
"Sorry" he whispered again. 'That voice, it sends shivers down my spine. No get a grip Kari, this is Matt you're thinking   
about'  
"Why are we whispering?" She asked in a mocking tone.  
A look of panic crossed his delicate features.  
"Jun" he said even more quietly than before. "She's been chasing me all the way home, I came down here to try and get   
away."  
I laughed as he darted his head around to see if she was anywhere near.  
"Come on Matt, she can't be that bad!"  
"I know, that's what everyone keeps telling me, but you of all people should understand what I mean"  
"Huh?"  
"Well you've got her brother chasing you around all day!"  
"Yeah I guess you're right, it is pretty scary and hard to get them to take a hint, Davis must have asked me 5 times if he  
could walk me home tonight"  
I looked up at him again, noticing for the first time that his arms were still tightly wrapped around my waste. I blushed  
and looked down.  
"Kari?" I heard him ask.  
I breathed out and looked up. Having Yamato Ishida this close to me did not happen everyday.  
"Yeah?" I breathed.  
He looked me straight in the eyes. His own looked to be full of concern.   
"Look I know that Davis is a pain, but you really shouldn't have walked home alone in the dark, it's dangerous this time   
of night."  
"Matt, it's just gone six o'clock"  
"I know, but it's still dark and a lot of sicko's hang out around here at this time of night."  
"You should know," I said teasingly, trying my best to lighten the mood forming around us.  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I'm some kind of weirdo? Hmmm" He asked, a mischievous  
grin crossing his handsome face. He started to tickle me with one hand, the other still firmly around my waste stopping  
me from moving.  
I squealed, but with laughter this time.  
"Stop it, stop it!" I begged.  
He grinned and brought his arm back to its original place, pulling me even closer to him.  
"You know I can't stand being tickled!" I gasped, trying to fill my lungs with air again.  
"I know. Why'd you think I did it?" he smirked. "Now tell me that you don't really think I'm some kind of weirdo before  
I tickle you again"  
His arms started to loosen their grip around my waste. I tried to back away, but it was useless. He was stronger than I'd  
imagined.  
"I didn't mean you, honest" I pleaded with him.  
"Oh really, then who exactly did you mean?"  
"Just some of your new friends"  
"So now you're insulting my mates?"  
"No, no." I insisted. I looked up and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "I'm not going to win this one am I?" I asked  
sweetly, still trying to worm my way out of his grasp. Any other time I kept thinking, and I would've enjoyed him  
holding me like this, but when I knew I was about to be tickled again at any minute, I had to try and get away.  
"No you're not Kari, you insulted my friends so now I'm going to have to get you!"  
"Yama please don't, I'm sorry. I take it back."  
"Okay, I'll let you off this time." I sighed.  
  
"I think you lost her"   
"Huh" I looked up again, only to find him staring straight into my eyes. 'Oh no, not again. There was something about his  
eyes, I just couldn't turn my head away. They were so blue and full of pain, that I just wanted to take away for him. I knew   
he'd been through a lot in his life, the divorce, his mum taking TK away from him, his dad never being in when he was  
young. I wanted to take the hurt away, make it all better for him. I didn't know why but it hurt me to see him sad.  
"Jun" I said breaking away from his eyes and pretending to look around. "I think you got rid of her," I said again.  
"What? Oh yeah right" he said. Shaking his head.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that was all." He caught me again. I got lost in his eyes for the third time   
that night.  
"What about" I tried desperately to look away from him but it was impossible. I'd had the biggest crush on Yamato since  
my very first encounter with all things digital, and every time I was around him or I looked into those brilliant blue eyes of   
his, I felt myself falling even harder for him.  
"Just stuff" he replied quietly, still gazing at me intensely.  
"Come on tell me, what stuff" I had to do something, say something, and since I couldn't or didn't want to move away from  
him, I talked. I knew he probably wouldn't tell me, he had TK, Tai or Sora for that, but I was desperate to keep the  
conversation going.  
"I can't tell you, sorry"   
'I gazed deeper into those chocolate brown eyes of hers. They were magical, so innocent, like TK's  
but not. TK was my brother, not my crush'  
'Yes i knew it was stupid, Tai's sister for crying out loud. If he ever found out about me holding her like this, my life  
wouldn't be worth living. Then there was TK he had the biggest crush on Kari, and I think she felt the same way, either  
that or she was just using him to get to Davis and somehow I didn't think Kari could be that cruel. Damn it I have to stop  
thinking like this, but every time she looks into my eyes I can't help but fall in love with her.'  
"Okay" I said quietly, still looking up at him, I wish I knew what he was thinking right now. I wish I knew what he  
thought of me, but the only way I'd know that was if he told me. I sighed and shivered, even in Matt's grip I could still  
feel the coldness around us.  
"What's wrong Kari, are you cold? Here I'll fix that" He pulled me up to him, and ran circles round my back with his   
hands. I shivered again in his arms, not because of the cold this time, but because of the amazing feeling he was   
sending through my body.   
"Kari?" he took one hand away from my waist and gently cupped my chin with it, pulling my head up gently to look  
him straight in the eyes. I shivered again. "Are you alright? If you're cold we should get you home."  
"No, I'm alright" I murmured, still feeling the sensation that he had created on my back, I shivered again.  
"You keep shivering, are you sure you're not cold?"  
"I'm fine really, but you're right I should probably get home before mum and dad start to worry"  
"Okay" He started to take his hand away from my face when a shrill sound went up in the air.  
"Yama-chan, Yama, where are you?"  
Matt jumped and pulled me closer.   
"Quick this way" he whispered pulling me along with him behind an old dumpster a bit further down the ally.  
We crouched down behind it and waited for Jun to disappear.  
"It's scary you know" I whispered to him.  
"What is?" he asked shifting round to face me.  
"How alike Jun and Davis really are"  
He laughed quietly, God it was like music to my ears. "I know," he said.  
We saw a shadow creeping along the wall. Then he pulled me further down into the corner out of sight.  
"What would your friends think of you hiding down here like a little mouse, afraid of a girl?"  
He put his hand to my mouth again and pulled me in closer to him, deeper into the never-ending shadows.  
"They'd probably laugh at me if it were anyone else other than Jun," He said quietly into my ear.  
I ducked my head down as the familiar blush crept up onto my cheeks.  
A minute later I heard a voice saying "It's alright she's gone now, you can go home. I don't need protecting anymore"  
I laughed at this comment and lifted myself up to stand next to him, bringing mine and Matt's heads dangerously close  
together.  
I gulped as I saw Matt looking at me. We stood like that for what seemed like an eternity.   
I felt his arms come around my waist again, him never taking him eyes off me as I lifted my head up to come closer to  
him. I in turn hesitantly brought my arms up to his neck and looked up at him again.  
His eyes wandered down my face to my lips, as he did this I could feel my heart beat quicken.   
His head slowly lowered towards mine. I could feel his breath hitting my lips. As his head lowered even more.   
His lips touched mine and I melted, bringing my arms tighter around his neck for support, he pushed harder on my lips  
working his against mine slowly and gently. I felt like I was in heaven. Yamato Ishida was kissing me, Kari Kamiya.  
A girl, over three years younger than him. It was almost to good to be true that he might actually feel the same way for me  
as I felt for him.  
I pushed myself up onto my tiptoes and kissed him back. Softly.   
  
That was it, when she started to kiss me back I couldn't take it anymore. The years of torment were just too much.  
Ever since I first met her I felt something for her. It was torture all those years of never being able to hold her in   
my arms and kiss her.  
I pulled her up to me and kissed her hard and passionately on the lips, tasting her, holding her like this was bliss.  
I turned our bodies and pushed her up against the wall. I worked my mouth against hers like there was no tomorrow.  
I pulled her up and held her against the wall, her feet just slightly above the ground, and her head almost level with mine.  
I lost control of myself. I didn't know what it was, but something snapped inside of me. Maybe all those of years of trying  
to push away my feelings for her, or just having her this close to me I wasn't sure.  
I slid my tongue into her mouth and heard her moan into mine. Kissing her with all the passion that had built itself  
up inside of me, those past three years I carried on kissing her until I couldn't breathe anymore. I slowly pulled away  
took a breath and moved my lips down to her neck, kissing her creamy white skin. She tasted of strawberries. I felt her  
lift her head and turn it to one side giving me full access to her neck. I couldn't stop myself; I pushed my lips onto her neck  
kissing her all over.   
Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe it when he started to kiss me like that, his lips tasted so good.  
I could feel him opening my mouth with his lips and sliding his tongue in, I couldn't help it I moaned into his mouth. This   
is what I had wanted for so long. I started to run out of air and I think he did too, as his lips left mine and traveled down to  
my neck. I gasped and moaned again at the feeling. It was amazing enough when he had held me close, but   
this was heaven. I moved my head to the side, at this moment in time I would have gladly let him go further, but I knew he  
wouldn't, not just because Tai might find out and murder him, but I knew he cared about me, even if it wasn't the same   
way I cared about him, which I very much doubted as his hands ran up and down the sides of my waist, I knew that he wouldn't  
do anything to hurt me.   
I started to work my way back up to her lips. I couldn't stop myself. My lips ran over her chin and to her mouth. I started to  
kiss her with more passion than before. I didn't care anymore, let Tai find us, let TK know. I just wanted to be with her.  
Once again I started to open her lips with mine and just as I slipped my tongue back into her mouth and started to run  
it around hers I heard a crash, I jumped back startled. My senses came rushing back to me as I looked around trying  
to find the cause of the noise. A cat, a damn cat had disturbed the happiest moment of my life. Stupid thing.  
I heard a loud crash, the first thing that came into my mind was Tai. Matt jumped back in shock. I couldn't blame him   
if it was Tai he would've needed a good head start.  
I brought my hand to my lips and shuddered again, then I felt two arms wrap around my waste and a voice full of concern  
ask   
"Are you all right? That was okay right? You don't hate me now? 'Cause I'm sorry if I messed everything up between us  
it's just I've been waiting to do that to you for so long, and..."  
I cut him off bringing my fingers to his lips.   
"Yes Matt," I whispered leaning closer to him to support myself. "That was fine, better than fine in fact. It was amazing"  
"Yeah" he breathed pulling me closer, wrapping his arms around me.   
After about 5 minutes I started to pull away from him, which proved to be a very difficult task.  
I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.  
"Yeah I know, you have to get home"  
We turned headed out of the dark alley and followed the road down to my house.  
Stopping at the gate he turned to face me.  
"Kari, I want you to know that I meant that, what I just did. I know you're a lot younger than me at the moment but I   
would really like to try and make this work." I paused for a second, "That is, if you want too?"  
I smiled at him and lifted my self up to him to place a kiss on his lips.   
"Yes Matt, I would love that"   
I looked down into her eyes, so bright, so caring.   
"Night Kari" I whispered in her ear. And then brought my lips round to hers again. I knew it was risky but I'd waited  
so long for this moment that I just couldn't resist.  
The second I touched her lips I wanted more. I brought my body up close to hers and kissed her harder than I'd ever kissed   
anyone before. Our lips seemed to melt together in the moment. Once again I opened her mouth and she let my tongue   
enter hers, tasting her like I'd always wanted too.  
I reached my arms up to his neck again. His kisses were so powerful and full of emmotion I couldn't help but get swept  
up in them, which is probably why neither of us noticed the lights flicker on in the porch and a very angry young boy step   
out.  
"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?"  
Was all I heard before I was ripped away from Kari, punched in the cheek and thrown to the ground.  
'Oh no, Tai' I stood up clutching my cheek were I had been hit.  
"Tai, what are you doing? Stop it" Kari, yelled.  
"Stay out of this Kari!" Tai warned, "It's got nothing to do with you!"  
"It has got everything to do with me Taichi Kamiya, stop it right now Matt's your friend!"  
Tai turned to me, lowering his voice he said  
"Friends do not do that to their friends sister"  
"And friends don't hit each other!" Kari exclaimed.  
"It's okay Kari" I said and turned to her, I have to talk to Tai.  
"There's nothing to talk about Yamato"  
"There is everything to talk about Tai. Look I know you don't like the idea of me seeing Kari, but I can't help it Tai, I've  
had feelings, stronger than friendship, for her ever since I first met her. I know she's quite a bit younger than me now..."  
"Quite a bit younger than you Matt, she's 13 for crying out loud, if that isn't reason enough to stop seeing her I don't know   
what is!"  
"Look Tai I know that..."  
"Well obviously you don't else I wouldn't have caught you two making out on our front porch!"  
"Tai, if you just let me finish a..."  
"No Matt, you can't just finish a sentence or try and explain, you have no right taking advantage of her like that!"  
"He didn't take advantage of me Tai, I let him kiss me"  
"I don't give a damn Kari, you are too young and Matt is too old, I won't let this happen and if you two even think about   
carrying on with this you know when mum and dad find out they'll stop you from seeing each other."  
"You wouldn't"   
"Try me, look Kari I'm just trying to protect you, you don't know what was going through Matt's head when he was   
kissing you"  
"And neither do you Tai" Kari shouted.  
"Tell her Matt, tell her what you were thinking about."  
He stepped up to me and whispered quietly to me so Kari couldn't hear   
"If you feel anything for her Matt you'll stop this right now, she's too young and you know it. Sure the age gap won't  
be that bad when you're 25 and she's 22, but right now and for the next 9 or 10 years she is and you know it. It can't happen,  
you've got a million and one fans out there that are going to make her jealous. TK likes her as well and you know it,  
could you really do that to him?"  
"I love her Tai," I said so quietly he could hardly hear me.  
"TK" Was all he said.  
I couldn't do it. I hurt Kari, the love of my life, the only person I'd ever wanted to be with, or TK, my brother the one person  
I cared about more than life itself.  
"Sex" I whispered, just loud enough for Kari to hear.  
"What?" She asked.   
I could see her pretty face go as white as a sheet.   
"I was thinking about sex, Kari" I said, God this hurt so much. Why did I have to do this to her?  
"You, you were thinking about having... sex... with me?"  
"Yes" Oh Kari I'm so sorry, I hope you understand this one-day, it's for TK, I can't do that to TK he likes you so much.  
She looked at Tai who had now walked up to the door and then to me. Slowly she walked up to me. I knew what was coming.  
*SLAP* A sharp pain ran all the way across my left cheek. I instantly brought my hand up to it.  
She had tears running down her beautiful face.   
"I thought you cared" And with that she turned on her heel and ran into the house.  
"Kari" I called out.   
Looking at Tai, I said "I love her Tai, I really do"  
Turning round and heading towards the gate I walked down the Kamiya's street and into the darkness.  
  
Tada   
I might do another chapter to this or a sequel. It depends what you all think.  
Please don't flame me. I know not many people like this couple, so if you don't read the warning at the top  
Yakari haters stay out.  
Love y'all  
Claire  



	2. Friendship Returns

Hi peeps i'm back with the sequel to Love Hurts  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last part, i'll try not to make this too predictable!  
This is a yakari, but it starts off as takari. I might add other couples in as well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
I sat at my desk trying to decide which photo's to choose for the article.   
I had been assigned to take pictures of the hottest new night club in town a few days ago. It wasn't officially open yet, but I  
had been allowed in along with a some other special V.I.P guests to take a look around.  
It wasn't anything special. Lots of drinks, a good sound system, friendly staff and good lighting. Your average club, but I   
had to take photo's for their publicity article in the magazine I worked for.   
I selected three. One of some people at the bar, one of the DJ and the last a picture of all the people on the dance floor.  
I had heard from one of my colleague's that some hot band was supposed to have been there, so I decided to see if i'd captured  
any of them on camera.  
I looked closely at the photo. 'What new bands had I heard of recently?' I couldn't think of any.   
Just as I was about to put the picture down something caught my eye. A young man with blonde hair wearing a leather  
jacket. It couldn't be. I looked closer at the picture. It was Yamato Ishida, my short fling 7 years ago. Oh my gosh, he's here   
in town. Since when?  
I heard a knock at my door.  
"Just a minute" I called.  
Shoving my chosen pictures into my folder, and throwing the others into the nearest drawer, I stood up and walked over to the   
door, calming myself down. 'So what if he's back in town. He hurt me and i'm not interested anymore. I'm with TK now   
and he makes me happy.'   
As I opened the door I was greeted by a friendly smile. TK  
"Hey" I said. "Come in" I stepped back to allow him to walk past and as he did he planted a small kiss on my cheek.  
"What you up to?" He asked walking down the hallway of my appartment and through into the kitchen.  
"Oh nothing really i've just finished."  
"What was it?"  
"Just taking some pictures of that new club that's opened down town"  
"Oh, so you're not busy now then?" He asked smiling at me as I cleared up the rest of my things from the assignment.  
"No, not any more. Why what do you have in mind?" I eyed him as he looked down at the bag he was carrying in his hand.  
"Well I rented some videos if your interested. I thought, maybe we could sit down and have a nice evening in?"  
I walked over to him and took the bag out of his hand. Looking into it I discovered Titanic, Scream III and 10 Things I  
Hate About You.   
"So you're planning an all nighter" I exclaimed waving Titanic in his face.  
"So that's a yes then?" He said laughing.  
"Of course it's a yes TK, come on"  
I led him through into my tiny living room and sat him down on the couch. Then I went over to the video machine.  
"Which one do you want to watch first?" I called over my shoulder.  
"Whatever you want, i'm not bothered.  
This I knew, meant Scream III. So I put it in the VCR.  
I went back to the couch and sat down next to him. He reached his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.  
I smiled.  
'I love being here with him like this. I mean it feels weird. I always thought he just saw me as a best friend, but we've been  
seeing each other for what 6 months now? He's so sweet though, bringing video's round to watch, kissing me on the cheek.  
And last week when he took me out to that Italian restaurant. What more could I ask for? Well what about Matt?'  
"Huh?"   
"What?" 'Oops did I say that out loud?'  
"Oh nothing, just didn't get that part of the film"   
"It's the beginning credits, Kari" He turned around to face me, "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, honestly" I said turning back to the TV and my thoughts 'Were did that come from? I don't want to be with  
Matt, he used me, then took off to America or some place without even saying goodbye. I had to find out from Yolie. I do not  
like him anymore, I just want to sit here with TK and watch video's. I'm happy now. Matt's out of my life and that's the  
way it's going to stay.  
Sleep started to catch up with me as I lay there in TK's arms. We'd already watched Scream III and 10 Things I Hate  
About You. And now were about half way through Titanic. I yawned and pulled my legs up to my chest to get comfy.  
"You tired?" TK asked.  
"A bit, but i'm okay you're nice and comfy" I moved my head onto his legs and closed my eyes.  
"Okay" He murmured. Turning his head back to the video.  
I was starteing to drift of to sleep when a ringing noise started coming from TK's jacket pocket.   
"TK your jackets ringing" I said still half asleep.  
He tutted and slowly got up lifting my head up then placing a cushion underneath it. I smiled and tried to get back to sleep.  
"Hello?"  
"Huh, oh hey Matt i'm at Kari's"  
Matt? My eyes snapped open and I looked around for TK, he was heading into the kitchen. I strained my ears and tried to   
hear the conversation between the two brothers.  
"Yeah she's good. What about Sora?"  
Sora? Why were they talking about Sora? I strained my ears again to try and find out more information.  
"Yeah, why you calling?"  
"You prat, sure come round I think i'll be going soon. Kari was just drifting off. Alright i'll see you in ten."  
He hung up the phone and started to head back to the couch were I was laying. I closed my eyes. I didn't want TK to know   
i'd been listening in on his phone call.  
"Hey Kari wake up" He started shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.  
"Huh, oh TK what's wrong?" I asked still sounding half asleep.  
"I'm gonna have to go in a minute. Matt's coming round here cause he's forgotton his keys and needs to borrow mine. So I   
said I'd walk back with him.  
So Matt was really back in town, after all these years.   
I sat up slowly and said  
"I thought Matt was in America"  
"He was, but his bands come back here again. They've done the U.S so they're going to try and crack the Japanese market  
again."  
"Oh" That was all I could manage. My whole body was in shock. Matt Ishida was back and maybe for good, certainly  
for a long time. The boy that broke my heart all those years ago, the boy I thought he actually cared about me, and all he   
wanted was sex. And he's back. Oh God. What am I going to do now? What if my old feelings for him come back along  
with him? What about TK?  
But my thought's where interupted by the sound of my doorbell.   
  
Okay that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm going to be doing this part in chapters cause I can't  
be bothered to write it all at once.  
Thankyou to all of you who reviewed my last part. I hope you like this one too.  
Luv Claire  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Concert

Hey all  
I'm back and guess what?  
I don't own digimon!  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
'What if my old feelings come back for him along with him? What about TK?'  
But my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my doorbell.  
  
"It's okay I'll get it" TK said, standing up "It's probably Matt."  
He left the couch and went over to open the door. 'What am I going to do? What will I say to him? I don't even think TK   
knows about us. Aahhhhh! Why did he have to come back now?'  
The door opened and there he stood, Yamato Ishida. I didn't know what to do. I mean did I get up and say 'Hi' or just lay  
there and wait for him to leave?  
"Come in I'll just get my stuff" I heard TK tell him. 'No, no don't let him in, I don't want that asshole in my apartment'  
"Thanks" He answered quietly. I saw him slowly follow TK down the hall slipping his shoes off first and then enter the  
Living room. I closed my eyes.   
'Maybe I could just pretend I'd gone back to sleep.'  
"Here sit down," TK said "I won't be a minute, I think I left my phone in the kitchen after you called."  
I opened my eyes slightly, just enough to see him nod at TK and then turn his head to me. I pretended to murmur and turned   
over to face the other side of the couch. 'God, I couldn't deal with this now. I didn't want to see him. I kept trying to tell   
myself it was over 7 years ago, but he hurt me so much. I cared about him and he used me, I didn't know if I could ever   
forgive him. I knew it was stupid, we were only together for all of half an hour but it still hurt.'  
"Uhh, Hi" I heard him say.  
I couldn't bring myself to speak. I was going to pretend to be asleep, that way he'd leave me alone. Right?  
"Kari come on, talk to me please. I know you're awake I could see your eyes open before. Please" He whispered.  
'Come on Hikari I told myself, get over it, talk to him!'  
"Hey man, ready to go?" 'TK had come back from the kitchen. Yes thankyou TK!'  
"Yeah" Matt said and stood up. "Say 'hi' to Kari for me when you see her again, I think she's asleep"  
"Again? I only woke her up two minutes ago!"  
"Guess she's tired."  
"I guess, I'll just wake her up to say bye"  
'No don't do that, let me 'sleep''  
"Kari come on wake up, we're going now" he started to shake me lightly again. I grumbled loudly at him and slowly  
turned over.   
"Bye then" I said   
"Bye. Aren't you gonna see us to the door?" He asked smiling down at me. I looked over at Matt, who was staring at me  
intensely.  
"Ehh sure" I said getting up.  
"It was, uhh, nice to see you again Matt, so sorry you can't stay longer"  
"Yeah" He murmured still watching my every move.  
I got up and hugged TK, who pulled me into a kiss. I found it amazing that two brothers could kiss so differently, TK was  
soft and gentle, where-as Matt was passionate and controlling. I wondered if he was still as good at kissing as I remembered.  
'Kari stop it now, you are with TK and it doesn't matter how good Matt might have been, or is now. It's over and I'm never  
going near him again.'  
I pulled away and smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Sure" he replied, still smiling at me. "Ready Matt, Matt?"  
I looked around, where had he gone?  
"Hey Matt where are you?" TK called out.  
"I'm at the door waiting for you two to stop sucking each others faces off. Hurry up!"  
I blushed. 'Maybe he'd forgotten about it. Of course he's forgotten it Kari. He's a rock star and has five times as many fans   
as he had before, maybe even more than that.'  
"I'll see you tomorrow then" I said and moved away from TK.  
"Yeah bye"  
And with that they both walked out of my door, closing it softly behind. I sighed and turned off the lights around the house,   
locked the front door and headed towards the door of my room.   
I put on my nightclothes; light blue shorts and a white strappy T-shirt closed the curtains and climbed into bed.  
I was about to turn of my light when I noticed an envelope on my beside table.  
'KARI' it said.  
Where did this come from? I wondered as I ripped it open, careful not to tear what ever was inside.  
I took out the piece of paper enclosed inside it and unfolded it.  
It read.  
  
'Dear Hikari  
I know all those years ago I hurt you deeply  
and I know I have no right to ask for your  
forgiveness but I want so much to see you  
smile again, and not at TK but at me, like  
you once did.  
Please give me a chance to show you how   
much I care.  
Yours always   
Yamato  
  
'Oh God, what was I going to do now? I held the letter to my chest. What did this mean? Did he want to be friends again?  
or more? Why did he have to do this to me? I'm with TK now and I'm happy. Why can't he leave me alone and go back   
to his super star job in America? Why?  
I closed my eyes, and still clutching the letter to my chest, I fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next week- Friday   
  
"What?"  
"I said, you've been assigned to take photos of 'The Teenage Wolves' at their concert tonight"  
"Why me, why not let one of the younger workers do the job, I mean they'll know a lot more about them than me and I'm  
sure they'll enjoy it so much more"  
"Yes, I thought about that, but I don't want them going completely mad at the concert and forgetting to do the actual   
assignment"  
I sighed "Fine I give in, how many photo's should I pick?"  
"I want five decent ones, preferably close ups that's why it's front row seats!"  
"Great" I said, walking out of the room and down to my office. "That's just great. I try to avoid him and I get a job to   
photograph him, and with front row seats as well!" I imitated my bosses excitement as I walked into my office, getting a  
few strange looks from passers by.  
I got home and checked my answer phone. "One new message" it said, in its mechanical voice.  
"Hey Kari it's me TK, I can't make it to dinner tomorrow, something's come up, sorry. Bye"  
I sighed again. This past week had turned out brilliantly.  
I walked down into my bedroom and picked out my clothes. The concert was due to start at 7:00pm and it was 5:30pm now.  
I got out my lilac fitted shirt and a pair of jeans. Nothing to fancy.  
I went out of my room and threw my stuff into the bathroom, I then walked down to the kitchen and pulled a Pizza out of  
the freezer. I didn't have time to cook anything healthy so I turned the oven on and put it in. Setting the timer I went back  
into the bathroom and ran a shower. I'd had a hard day at work I argued with myself and I needed to relax. There were  
probably going to be a lot of screaming fans tonight and I knew it wasn't going to be much fun. I got un-dressed and  
stepped into the shower. I closed my eyes and felt the warm water hit my skin, relaxing my body. And I saw him. First his  
untamable blue eyes. Then his blonde hair, his delicate face started to form around his most dominant features. I started to  
remember that night. It had started off so perfectly. He held me close to him and kissed me so thoroughly I could hardly  
stand afterwards. It had felt so good. 'No stop it, stop it, stupid brain. I'm with TK now, his brother. I don't like him, I don't.  
I kept trying to convince myself as I washed my hair, that I didn't have feelings for him anymore. I had gotten over him right.  
Of cause I had, I'd had other boyfriends. I had one now, but I asked myself. Did any of them make you feel the way Matt did?  
Stupid brain, it's always got to be right. Okay so I might still have some feelings for him, but nothings going to change   
between us. I won't let it!'  
I got out of the shower shaking the conversation I'd just had with myself out of my head. I changed into my clothes, turned off  
the shower and went back into my room. I started to blow dry my hair. I'd grown it out over the past 7 years and it now fell  
just past my shoulders, I'd also had some dark blonde highlights put in it recently. Something the hairdresser had suggested   
I try.  
I put it up in my favorite light pink clip and turned to the mirror. 'I might as well put some make-up on, it's not like he'll  
see me there so he won't think I'm trying to impress him or anything stupid like that.'  
I heard the buzzer go off; so I ran down to the kitchen turned off the oven and got the pizza out. Sitting down at my table I   
started to eat.   
I'd just finished my last slice of pizza when I glanced over at the clock. 6:30pm. Whoa better get going.  
I grabbed my camera and checked to see it had some film inside it. Picking up two other roles and my bag I walked out my   
door, locking it behind me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Concert.  
  
'I wonder if she'll come. Don't be stupid Matt of cause she won't be there!' I sighed. It had been 7 years since I'd broken her   
heart. If only I hadn't kissed her on her door stop. If I'd just walked away I might have been with her at least a few weeks,   
possibly even months before anyone found out.   
Then I'd gotten this really great record deal. Well me and my band had gotten it. I would've turned it down if I'd still been   
with her but I wasn't and the distance seemed like a good idea at the time. I only realized what a big mistake I'd made once  
I got to America and started to miss her all over again. I kept trying to tell myself to get over her, and I think I almost did   
until TK rang about six months ago telling me he'd finally worked up the courage to ask her out and she'd said yes. She'd  
gotten over me I realized, so I tried desperately to do the same.  
But seeing her again at her apartment and watching those two kiss it made me feel sick, I wanted so much to punch TK and   
yell at him that she was mine first, but I told myself, you let her go it wasn't TK's fault it was your own.' I sighed again.  
"Yo Matt, time to go we're on in 5"  
"Okay I'm coming" I picked up my guitar and walked over to the other members of the 'Teenage Wolves' The name didn't  
really suit us anymore, but I didn't think that 'Teenage Men' or Teenage Adults' would either, so we decided to keep it the   
same.  
The crowd was cheering and I could see Tai, whom I'd just recently made up with, Joe, the one I'd   
always kept in touch with and Mimi, I didn't know she was coming, but then Joe had asked for two tickets. I wondered  
if those two were an item now. The lights went dim and people started stomping on the floor chanting 'Teenage Wolves'  
I smiled; it was good to be back. Then just as they announced us and I was ushered onto the stage I saw her. The most   
beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life. She walked in with a slight scowl on her face, probably because of the noise.  
Our manager pushed me onto the stage and the screaming became even worse. She frowned more and sat down taking  
her camera out of her bag. I got to my microphone. So that was why she was here. Oh well it didn't matter. She was here and  
hopefully she would understand how I felt about by the end of the night.  
We started to play. The noise was unbelievable. I thought it had been bad in America. We did our songs and as we were  
finishing our last one I looked over to her. She was smiling and watching us her camera away now. Our eyes met and she  
looked away. 'Damn it' I thought, it was now or never. We brought the song to an end and I spoke.  
"I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me. I hope you understand."  
The music started up and I began to sing, I meant ever word of this and I wanted her to know how much I missed her.  
  
It's nothin but some feelings in this old dark guitar,  
It's been raining since you left me now I'm drowning in the flood,  
You see I've always been a fighter but without you I give up,  
Now I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be,  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore but baby that's just me,  
And I... will love you... baby... always,  
And I'll be there forever and a day... always,  
Now the pictures that you left behind are just memories of a different life,  
Some they made us laugh some they made us cry,   
And they made you want to say goodbye,  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair,  
Touch your lips,   
Hold you near,   
When you say your prayers try to understand I've made mistakes I'm just a man,  
When he holds you close when he pulls you near,  
When he says the words you've been needin to hear,  
I wish I was him that those words were mine to say to you 'til the end of time,  
And I... will love you... baby... always,  
And I'll be there forever and a day... always,  
If you told me to cry for you I could,  
If you told me to die for you I would,  
Take a look at my face there's no price I won't pay... to say these words to you,  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Well there ain't no love in these lonely dice but baby if you give me one more try,  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives,  
We'll find a place were the sun still shines,  
Yeah I... will love you... baby... always,  
And I'll be there forever and a day... always,  
I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine 'til the heaven burst and the words don't rhyme,  
No matter when I die you'll be on my mind and I'll love you... always  
Always,  
Love you,  
I'll love you,  
I'll love you...  
  
I looked over at Kari, she was just sat there staring at me, then suddenly she leapt out of her seat and ran out of the Arena.  
'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it' I yelled at myself as we grabbed our stuff and headed for our dressing rooms. We all usually  
left straight away on our tour bus but we lived near by and I decided to walk this one.  
Slinging my guitar over my back I yelled bye to the lads and walked out the back door.  
  
Yay another chapter... two in one day not bad for me.  
I don't own the song 'Always' by Bonjovi in case none of you guessed :) And I think I got the words right but I don't have the   
album so I couldn't check.  
I'm not sure what other couples to put in this. Yakari definetly, but if you have any preferences please R+R to tell me.  
Luv Claire  



	4. Behind the Oak Tree

Wohoo I'm back... finally.  
Sorry this took so long but I had to finish off my other fic and I've had so much Homework I could hardly find my way out of  
my room!!  
Anywayz here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I leapt out of my seat and ran out of the arena as fast as I could. I'd finished my rolls of film earlier on and had decided to  
stay for the end of the concert, but then, I'd never imagined he'd dedicate a song to me. At least I'd thought it was for me.   
The words, I'd listened to every single one of them. Did he really mean it? Did he still feel for me?  
I knew he left the letter for me on my bedside table but I'd managed to convince myself that it didn't mean anything and all   
he wanted was us to be friends again.  
I tore down the aisle and outside into the cold, dark night. Running blindly I tried to make out the signs that pointed me in  
the direction of home, but I was to shocked to think clearly.  
I ran down the street and towards the park. Slowing down I stopped at a bench on the outskirts of the park and sat down   
breathing heavily.   
I wasn't used to running, sure sometimes we had to run for our lives in the Digital World, but running was Tai's expertise,  
not mine. Slowly regaining my senses I looked around. I saw couples walking back through the park. Probably coming back  
from their dates I thought. They looked so happy; holding each other's hands, laughing at jokes. I remembered when me and   
TK did this on our first date. He took me out to a fancy Italian restaurant, treat me to dinner then walked me back through  
the park and to my house.   
The night had been lovely; he was the perfect gentleman, opening doors for me, pulling out my chair before I sat down   
everything any girl could ever want. When we got back to my door he didn't pressure me into kissing him, he just bent down  
and gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek and told me he'd had a brilliant time. I said I had too. It was lovely, nice food,  
nice weather, nice guy. But not the right guy.  
It had been a friendly kiss on the cheek, not a kiss of two people in love. Maybe he was in love, I wasn't sure, but I didn't   
think I was.   
I'd broken up with my boyfriend of 6 months, two weeks before TK asked me out. He'd been there for me while I'd been   
crying, he even brought me some flowers that he said he'd bought, but I knew he'd just nicked them from his neighbours  
garden. He'd been the perfect friend and when he aked me out and I'd seen the hope in his eyes I couldn't refuse. I loved TK,  
just not the way that he loved me.  
I sighed and started to get up, I'd calmed down and recovered from the shock and realised that I had to get home, as it was  
getting late and as someone once told me you don't know what sort of creeps are going to hang around at this time of night.  
I got up and tried to shake my head clear of all the thoughts buzzing around it. I had to forget about Matt. I may  
not love TK right now but we'd only been dating for a while and I was sure that given a little time I could feel the same way.  
I mean everyone said we were like soul mates. TK made me happy, he could make me laugh when I was feeling down,  
he was my best friend, and after all Friendship is the foundation of love. (Yay to sorato!)  
I walked over to the nearest sign post which was almost hidden behind a large tree. I looked up and found the directions to  
my street. I started to walk in that direction when two people stood dangerously close behind the giant tree caught my   
attention. I brought my head round to see...  
  
Oohhhhh who did she see?  
Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get it up today because I haven't posted a chapter on this for ages.  
Please R+R  
Luv y'all  
Claire  
  



	5. I Don't Love You Anymore

Heya I'm back   
Thanks 4 all the nice reviews I've been getting. Keep them coming! Please!  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Chapter 5  
I walked forwards to try and get a better view of what I hoped desperately wasn't true. I stopped and watched.  
As the cold wind swept around my still body, I felt my heart catching in my throat. Two people stood before me. I watched as the guy brought his arms around the girl's waist and she traced hers up his body and wrapped them around his neck. I gulped as I saw them lean into the kiss and a lump rose in my throat.  
So this was how in love TK was with me.  
I turned away, every part of me was angry with him right now and I knew if I stayed I'd do something I'd regret later.  
I started to run again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that today. My eyes started to water and tears fell freely down my cheeks. I knew I didn't love him now, I think I'd always known it. But then to find out that he didn't even care enough about me not to cheat on me was too much to handle. Why did my life have to be so complicated?  
He could have told me to my face. Sure I knew that would still hurt but at least he would've been honest with me. I ran towards the big tree were I had first discovered them. Running past it I tripped and fell to the ground, crying out as I landed on the cold ground. I turned my head to face the happy couple. I knew I'd disturbed them but I didn't care. I saw the shocked look on their faces as they saw me. I stood up slowly and calmly and looked TK straight in the eyes.   
"Kari, I..." He started, but I didn't give him chance to finish.  
"You what TK? You didn't mean for it to happen. You just accidentally fell on her lips. Save it! We're through TK, maybe you stopped caring about me along time ago, but you could've had the decency to tell me to my face, instead of getting off with the first available girl that comes along. I never want to see you again TK. Do you hear me, just stay out of my life." And with that I tore off down the street.  
Fresh tears fell from my eyes once again, as I ran down the empty streets of Odaiba.  
  
Well that's the end of this part.  
I know that was extra short but I'll get the next part up by the end of the week to make up for it. Promise! :)  
R+R Please!!!! I love hearing from u guys!  
Luv Claire  



	6. Flash Backs

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
Chapter 6  
  
As I ran I could hear my feet beating heavily on the path below me. The darkness swirled around me as I dodged lampposts and mailboxes.  
'How could TK do that to me. He'd blown off our date so he could go off with another girl.   
I was right about not loving him, but at least I didn't cheat on him because of it. I kept thinking, if you don't love him then why does it matter so much? But it wasn't the fact that he cheated on me it was that, he didn't care enough about me not to. Surely even if we were only friends while we were dating, he would have cared about me enough not to kiss some other girl.'   
I just couldn't understand it. TK and I had been friends since we were 8, why did he have to hurt me so much?  
The crystal tears fell from my eyes and made their descent down my face and onto the ground below. My eyes were blurry and I could hardly see were I was going. I carried on regardless, into the dark night.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
'Damn it, why did she have to run off? So what if she's with my brother. I just wanted to explain how I felt. I didn't expect her to choose me over him but all the years of loving her and never being able to tell her how I feel. It's just been too much.   
God why did TK have to like her. Why did Tai have to be such a Jackass? (Sorry Tai fans, but he was! J)  
I loved her and I wanted to be with her, I still do. Now everything's fucked up and she's with my brother. Damn it!'  
I kicked a nearby stone with the end of my shoe, and sent it flying down the street ahead of me.   
'I took that record deal all those years ago to get away from Kari, away from my feelings, but my heart died when I moved away. Never being able to see her, watch her, hold her to me.   
We'd gotten a big break over there, it was true, but all my songs had been about the pain I'd felt leaving her behind.   
Then I met Sora again. It'd been great to see her; one of the old gang. Someone to remind me of the past, all the great times I'd had back in Japan and The Digital World, but with her she also brought the pain. The pain of being away from the ones I loved. Mainly Kari.   
I'd visited TK, Mum and Dad as often as I could and phoned them the times I couldn't get back. I kept in contact with all the others. Even Tai eventually, but I'd never worked up the courage to call Kari. Courage was Tai's thing, not mine.  
I'd picked up the phone so many times, ready to call her. I'd even managed to keep the two phones connected to hear the ringing tone, but the sceond the phone at the other end picked up I'd chicken out. Put the phone down. I was scared of regection I guess. Scared that she'd gotten over me, and it turned out that she had.  
The day TK called me sounding so happy and told me that he'd finally asked Kari out, my heart stopped beating. My soul and every little thing that Kari brought to life in me died. My emotions that only she could get me to show; happiness, sadness and love. They died that day, they died with that phone call.  
I got drunk. A stupid thing to do I know, but I ended up on Sora's doorstep at about three in the morning. She let me in and I broke down on her sofa. I cryed my eyes out. I knew it was sad and not a manly thing to do, but she'd moved on with her life and it was too much for me to handle.   
I cryed and cryed for about two hours straight, refusing to tell Sora what was wrong. I eventually fell asleep and when I woke up in the morning I found a blanket over me and a pillow beneath my head. Then after waking up fully I smelt breakfast being made in the kitchen and then saw it coming through on a tray with a rose to were I layed, with the worlds worst hang-over.'  
I couldn't help smiling at that memory. That day I knew that someone cared about me. Maybe not the person I wanted it to be, but someone cared about me.   
I spent more time with Sora after that. I'd always liked her, she was so kind and understanding. She let me rehearse my songs in front of her and I think she enjoyed them.   
I found myself getting to enjoy her company more and more. She wasn't who I wanted to be with and she wasn't everything I wanted, and needed, but she was the one who cared about me. So I asked her out. I knew it wasn't the right kind of love I was feeling towards her, but it was love and when I asked her she seemed so happy.  
I smiled again.   
'My memories of America weren't all depressing, most of them granted, but not all of them. Sora was like my way out of lonliness. I don't mean it to sound mean, because I truly care for her, but it's not the right kind of love. It's not what I felt… feel, with Kari'  
I turned up the path that lead to the hotel were I was staying. Mum and Dad had offered to let me stay with them, but I knew they wouldn't like crazy fan girls messing up their front garden, so I booked into a hotel with the rest of the band.  
We had our own rooms, but we'd meet up in one band members room to rehearse for concerts.  
The driveway was long, and the sound of crickets and birds echoed down it. Something else echoed down it aswell. Heavy footsteps, that sounded like someone was running my way. I stopped and turned, walking quietly down the driveway to see who was coming. Getting ready to leap into the bushes if it was a mob of screaming girls.  
Something told me that it wasn't though.  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
I had no idea were I was running, but I had to get away from my problems, away from the place I'd found TK and his little friend.  
I ran towards the biggest hotel in Odaiba. Far away from my house, but I couldn't face Tai right now, or my room filled with the pictures of me and TK when we were younger and then the more recent ones of us dating.  
Why did he have to do this to me? I could feel the cramp rushing to my sides, but I kept going. I had to get away, go somewhere to take my mind off the questions rushing around my head.  
I ran past the driveway, and as I did, felt two strong arms wrap around me bringing me closer to the person. I screamed on instict as I felt my body touch the other persons and felt a warm hand clamp over my mouth.  
I shivered at his touch  
'No it couldn't be…'  
  
Ohhhh who is it? As if u couldn't already guess! Hehee  
R+R please I like to know what u think  
Luv Claire  



	7. Outside the Hotel

Chapter 7   
  
Yamato's P.O.V   
  
I saw her running down the street towards me. Crystalline tears running down her cheeks, and traces of mascara smudged over her cheeks  
I don't know why I did it, why I stepped out of the bushes and drew her towards me. I could've let her run past, I could've kept the pain away. But then the thought of Kari running alone in the middle of the night, oblivious to what was around her, anything could happen to her... I would never have forgiven myself if she got hurt. So I did it. I stepped out of the bushes and in a moment, had my arms wrapped around her. I heard her gasp, and scream, and I guessed she hadn't seen me. 'Of course she hadn't seen me, I was hiding in the bushes. Stupid brain... stupid.'   
  
Her scream cut short, I kept my grip around her waist tight with one hand and slowly lifted the other up to her chin. I tilted it up slightly to see her face. It seemed to glow beneath the light. Even when she was crying she still was beautiful.   
"Come on" I said softly, "Lets get you inside"   
  
I walked behind her and led her gently towards the entrance of the hotel. I felt her resist at first, but she gradually relented, and walked with me.   
  
We got into the hotel and I signed in quickly, then took Kari to the elevator. She didn't look at me once; she just kept her eyes straight ahead focusing on the elevator doors.   
  
I pressed for the lift and we waited in silence until we heard the creak and strain of the metal ropes and the lift settling on the ground. The heavy metal doors heaved themselves open to reveal a dimly lit room in the elevator. Music played quietly in the background as I pressed the button to take us to the 11th floor.   
  
As the wires began to creak again and lift us slowly upwards I turned and glanced at her. The tears were gone now, but looked as though they were threatening to fall again. I looked down at her, her clothes slightly muddy and her hair a mess from the wind.   
  
She'd changed so much. Now before me stood a gorgeous young woman. I let my eyes wander over the curves in her body. The way her clothes hung perfectly and accented all of her features. I sighed inwardly remembering that night when I'd finally gotten to hold her close to me. It had been so perfect; even now I could still feel her lips on mine. I could still remember her taste, and the smell of her hair. I still wanted her. I sighed out loud this time. I couldn't have her, she was with my brother and I was with Sora. The elevator ground to a halt and the doors swung open again. I stepped out and waited for Kari to do the same.   
  
***   
Kari's P.O.V   
  
I could feel his eyes on me the whole way up to his room. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe what was I doing. Going up to Yamato Ishida's room with him! The guy I was supposed to hate more than TK! The reason I was with TK in the first place... TK was my way to forget him. What was I doing? The elevator jerked to a stop and I watched as Matt stepped out. I didn't want to follow. I wanted to lean forwards and press the button for the first floor, run away from him, back home. But as I looked up into his deep blue eyes I could feel myself falling all over again. His arm extended and I took it, allowing myself to be led around the corner and into his room.   
  
I looked around the room. It looked expensive. Ornaments lined the walls, and there were fancy wardrobes and too much space to know what to do with. There was a door, which I assumed led to a bathroom, which was probably over-sized as well. In the very middle of the room a big king-sized bed. I averted my eyes from this and turned to face the window. The rain had started to fall and I listened as thunder started to rumble in the distance. And I felt him walk towards me and stop just behind.   
  
"So." He asked quietly. He paused. "Do you want to tell me what you were running away from?"   
  
I didn't know whether I should tell him or not. Part of me wanted to. Part of me wanted to fall out of TK's arms and straight into Matt's. Part of me wanted to be with him and only him, just like I'd dreamed all those years ago. But part of me still couldn't forgive him, part of me just wanted to hit him over and over again, to try and show him what pain he had put me through. What pain he was putting me through just by being close to me.   
  
"Kari?" He asked gently. "Do you want to tell me what happened? Or would you like me to take you home?"   
I looked up at him. 'Take me home,' the voices in my head shouted at me, 'yes, take me home that's what I want you to do! Take me away from all the pain you make me feel!'   
  
I parted my lips to speak...  
  
"…"   
  
  
  
Okay I had some help with this chapter so thankyou arch_nemesis.   
Hope you all like this. All good reviews will go to her too!  
Luv Claire  



	8. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
"No I don't want you to take me home Yamato" 'What am I saying, of course I want you to take me home' "I just, I…"  
"It's okay just tell me if you're ready, you know I'm always here for you" he added on the end quietly. 'Like hell you are' I wanted to scream, 'If you were here for me you wouldn't have left 6 years ago, you wouldn't have gone and never bothered to call me. Damn it, you aren't always here for me!'  
But I couldn't make my mouth say those words, as much as I hated him for it, for all the pain he'd put me through, I knew Yamato, and I knew he'd have a reason for doing it. Maybe some screwed up reason that had no logic to it at all, but it would be a reason to Yamato.  
I felt him lead me to the bed and gently push me down. I couldn't believe I was letting him do this, I was letting him push me down onto a bed and then letting him sit down next to me. Every part of my brain was screaming out to me to leave, but ever part of my heart was telling me to stay.  
"Kari I, why were you crying, did Tai upset you, if he did I'll…"  
"No, Yamato it wasn't Tai, he didn't do anything to upset me"  
"Then why were you running through this part of Odaiba at this time of night Kari, what's wrong you can tell me, I care about you Kari and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
I laughed. I couldn't help; it was just so funny hearing him say those words to me.  
"'I don't want to see you get hurt'" I mimicked. "That's rich coming from you Yamato Ishida!"  
I jumped off the bed and stalked over towards the door.  
"Kari wait!" I heard him yell. I heard the bed creaking as he got up and ran to catch up with me. I got to the door and was about to turn the handle when I felt his hand slide over mine, preventing me from escaping.  
"What are you on about, I don't want to see you get hurt"  
He pulled me round to face him and lifted his hand to my chin I smacked it away. I don't know what, but something inside me snapped. Maybe it was all those of years of hurting after finding out all he was interested in about me was my body, and sleeping with me. I mean we'd kissed for goodness sake, it's not as if it was that much of a big deal, sure it had been a great kiss but that was it, and I was not expecting to be hurt like that. And then he moved away without even trying to explain. He just moved away and got on with his life.  
I lifted my head up of my own accord and faced him with burning eyes, the tears once again threatening to fall, but not just with sadness this time but with anger.  
"How can you even say that? How can you just stand there and say you don't want to see me get hurt, after what you did to me!"  
"Kari I…"  
"You want to know what's wrong Yamato, I'll tell you what's wrong. I've been hurt twice by the same family."  
"TK… TK's hurt you, how, what did he do?"  
"He, he cheated on me. I found him about half an hour ago, with some… some bimbo, kissing under a tree."  
I broke down. It was too much. Seeing Yamato again having him dedicate a song to me, finding a note in my room from him. TK cheating on me. It was all too much. The tears rolled down my cheeks and fell onto the carpet below.   
"Oh Kari" Was all I heard before feeling his arms wrap around me and the sensation of him being this close to me over come my sadness. I realised that this was what I wanted. This was why it hurt so much, because I wanted to be with him. I didn't want TK or Davis, or some dumb jock that left notes inside my locker. I wanted to be with Yamato. Oh God I wanted to be with him, he made me feel safe and… loved.  
"Kari, I'm sorry. Not just because of TK, not just because he hurt you, but for… for six years ago, when I kissed you. I want you to know something Kari; I don't regret the kiss. I regret letting you go but not kissing you. Having you, knowing that you were mine, just for that short space of time, for one night is the best memory I have. One that I'm never going to forget even if you hate me for the rest of my life Kari, I'll always love you.  
I gasped he still loved me. He said it, I wasn't dreaming, he actually said it.  
I lifted my head from his muscular chest and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Then why did you hurt me? Why did you leave me?"  
"I don't know if you'll believe me if I tell you" His eyes fell down to the ground and I felt his arms slowly loosen their grip on my waist and be brought down to his side.  
Now it was my time to lift his head up to face me.   
"You'll never know unless you try." I said quietly, looking him directly in the eye.  
He sighed and I felt his hot breath run across my face, I shivered slightly but hid it as best I could.  
"Yamato why did you leave me?" I asked again.  
"It's not what you think Kari. I don't know how I'm supposed to say this, cause either way you can take offence. I… I didn't want to have sex with you that night"  
"Then why did you say you…"  
"Kari please, it's not as if you'll believe me anyway but please just listen. That night, it was the best night of my life, being with you, but I knew that TK liked you, and all that time I was with you all I could think about, apart from tasting your lips, was how much us being together would hurt TK."  
"Well it's not like it would hurt him now" I exclaimed bitterly.  
"Kari please. When we got to your door, I knew I shouldn't have kissed you, but I couldn't resist. You were like a drug, an addiction. I knew that if Tai saw he'd go mad, and I was right he did. He made the thing up about sex. And when you seemed to believe him, I panicked, he came up to me and started to whisper all the reasons we shouldn't be together, including the fact that it would crush TK. Which at that point it would've done. I just went along with it. I didn't want to loose you, but I didn't want to loose my brother either, Kari you have to understand I didn't mean to hurt you, I… I just couldn't hurt TK."  
It was a lot to take in. I just stood there listening to him talking a mile a minute. It was like he'd rehearsed what he was going to say to me. Tai had made him say that. Tai, my own brother had told him to say he wanted to have sex with me. I couldn't believe it I just couldn't. This was Tai. He wouldn't want to hurt me like that. Would he?  
"You're right Yamato, I don't believe you, why would Tai want to hurt me like that."  
"Kari he did, he… he thought I was too old for you, that I'd get bored or something."  
"Well I guess he was right, why else would you have jetted off to America quicker than a hare on speed?" (Hehe, couldn't you just see that, look at the hare go… Okay I'm done _)   
"I got a record deal you know that."  
I raised my voice and started to yell at him.  
"Oh so it would've taken up too much of your precious time to come round and tell me yourself, or even rung me to say that you were leaving!"  
"You don't think I wanted to? You don't think I wanted to go round there and see you again, but do you really think Tai the guy with the sunshine rammed up his ass would have let me. No he wouldn't have let me, he wouldn't have let me anywhere near you!"   
He was starting to yell now.   
"It wouldn't have been up to him…"  
"Right, it would've been up to you to see me, and would you have wanted to? Would you have let me come round to talk to you?"  
"Probably not Yamato, but I would've had reasons…"  
"Yeah to be mad at Tai, not at me"  
"Would you just drop that already, I… I don't believe you. Tai would not do that"  
"Fine then you don't believe, ask him yourself!" He grabbed hold of my wrist and started to drag me towards the phone.  
"Get off me you asshole, don't touch me!"  
He whirled round to face me, startling me as he pushed me against the door.  
"Ring him Kari and ask him if he lied to you all those years ago. Or ask him if he's still got the sun up his backside. Kari Tai didn't want you to get hurt, so he did the big brother thing and protected you, by getting you to hate me."  
"Well it worked!" I yelled.  
I could feel him getting nearer to me; his body was so close to mine. Our curves fit perfectly together as our bodies were brought closer and closer together.  
"I hate you Yamato Ishida!" And with that last sentence he rammed my body against the door and kissed me.  
Not just any kind of kiss, more passionate and more longing than the ones I had experienced with him six years ago.  
His lips worked over mine, pushing me up against the wall, running his hands over my hips and up my sides, as he continued to put pressure on my lips.   
Every part of my brain was telling me to stop him, to slap him and run off before he hurt me anymore. But as I felt his lips open mine and his tongue slide expertly into my mouth, as I felt the extreme pleasure rushing through my body at the feel of his hands on me, my body and my heart screamed for me to stay. I felt his hands move up to the sides of my T-shirt and hesitate before slipping under the material. His body pushed itself closer to mine and his lips seemed to grow hungrier. I moaned into his mouth and brought my arms around his neck, gently playing with his hair as his own hands slid up and down my sides and over my stomach making me shiver with pleasure. I could hear his breathing becoming shallower, and feel his chest push against my own as I slipped my own tongue into his mouth. I moved my arms from around his neck and down to his shirt. Did I want this, I asked myself. Yes, my whole body screamed at me. Yes. I moved my hands to his shirt and started to bunch up the material.   
"Thud, thud." Came the noise on the door. Again I heard it. Yamato pulled away, his breathing low and hi mouth slightly open, he looked straight into my eyes, into the very depths of my sole. I felt my cheeks flush as his voice said,  
"I better get that" It was low and seductive, just like all those years before.   
I stepped slowly away from the door, keeping my balance by running my hand along the wall as I shakily walked away.  
Yamato pulled the door open to reveal…  
  
Hehe I love doing that.  
So many cliff-hangers are always fun.  
Did you like it? I'll get the next part done as soon as I can, but it's quarter to nine now and I have to be up at 6:15 so I need to go get some beauty sleep. Guess I should've gone to bed earlier for beauty sleep, but hey what can you do.  
Anywayz I'm done with my rant. I'll post more soon.  
Luv Claire  



	9. Admitting Love

Hey all I'm back!  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I opened the door to reveal Jack, one of the members of the Teenage Wolves.   
"Hey man, come on you've got to see this!" He yelled almost jumping up and down on the spot. I rolled my eyes. The guys were known for late night drinking after a good concert and I usually joined them. But tonight after seeing Kari run away like that I'd needed to take a long walk. I'd planned to meet them later in the bar but Kari had shown up and well, one thing had lead to another. I smiled at the memory of two minutes ago and closed the door in his face. I turned back to face Kari who was presently sat down on my bed looking out the window with a blank expression on her face. I walked over to her and crouched down next to the bed. I wanted to speak; I wanted to ask her if she hated me still, or if she had finally forgiven me. I looked up at her, watching her whole face as she sat there deep in thought. I took her hand and felt her body jump, and her eyes become filled with fear. She turned slowly round to face me avoiding my eyes. I shifted my position and sat round on the bed never once letting go of her hand.  
"Kari, I…"  
I couldn't do it I couldn't think of the right words to say to her. I mean what was I supposed to say to her. She didn't believe me about Tai. She'd just broken up with my brother. I'd just kissed her and she probably still hated me.   
I looked up at her, her eyes were clouding over and one by one the tears started to fall again. So I did the only thing I could think of. I put my arms around her and pulled her towards me, holding her close and letting her cry everything out. I felt as she held onto the material of my shirt, clutching it as the tears fell down her cheeks. I pulled her closer to me lifting one hand up to stroke her hair. It was as soft as I remembered and smelled of honeysuckle.  
Her tears started to subside into soft muffled sobs. I pulled away from her slowly looking down at her as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Slowly she lifted her head up to face me, looking me in the eye this time.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wet your shirt."  
"That's okay, look do you want to stay here tonight, I mean I can organise another room for you if you'd rather, but I don't think it would be a good idea walking home on your own at this time of night."  
"I don't know…"  
"Kari I know you still hate me but I want to make it up to you…"  
"I don't hate you Yamato, you just hurt me so much that I wasn't sure what to do and when you left me like that without so much as a goodbye…"  
"Kari I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to hurt you, but there was no way I could've stayed in Japan and watched you and TK together."  
"But I didn't get with the TK until about 6 months ago."  
"I know that but it could've been different, who knows what Tai would've done to keep us apart if I'd stayed here."  
"Matt would you stop with that, Tai wouldn't do that to me."  
"Kari think about it. Tai probably didn't want to hurt you, no he definitely wouldn't have wanted to hurt you, but there was no way he would've let us be together. I imagine he only did it to protect you I know I would've done the same for TK if I'd been in Tai's place."  
"Even if TK was in love with that person and had been ever since he'd first met them?"  
I stopped. Everything inside me stopped. All the pain and torment of the past 9 years stopped right there. The confusion that I'd been through, the hurt that had plagued my heart. It all stopped with that one word.  
I turned to her and looked deep into her eyes. The eyes I'd been longing to look into everyday for the past 9 years.   
"Love?" I managed to choke out.  
She looked away from me, I started to reach down for her chin, to lift her head up to face me, to look into her eyes and no the truth. Was she really in love with me then and if she was. Did she still love me now?  
(A/N Look, see, no cliffhanger… I know, it's weird, but I've been ill for the last three days and I've hardly eaten anything so I'm being nice… but don't expect it to last long hehe ;) )  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
I looked down. I did love him it was true, but was I willing to admit that? And if I was would I have to admit that I was still in love with him now?  
I wanted to scream out, do anything but I couldn't, I couldn't even think straight. If I told him would he laugh at me? Would he say we couldn't be together because of TK or Tai? Or would he jet off to America again?   
It was too confusing to think about but as I saw his hand reaching down for my chin I knew what I had to do.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I was about to lift her chin up when she brought her head up of her own accord. I moved my hand away, but kept in her gaze. If it was a slip of the tongue or if she didn't love me any more at least I would still have the memory of being able to look into her pure, innocent eyes just one more time.  
"Yes Yamato, I did love you" She whispered almost inaudibly. "I loved you so much and for all those years after I met you I wanted to be with you so much. That night, it, it was like a dream come true. I couldn't believe that you actually felt something for me, little Kari Kamiya. I… I…"  
"I loved you too Kari and, and I… I still do."  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
He's loved me and he's still in love with me. Okay now I'm definitely going to scream. He loves me!  
"I love you too Yama. So so much!" I wanted to bounce off the bed into his arms but I didn't have to as he almost knocked me off the bed with a cuddle.   
"Oh Kari, you don't know how much I've been longing to hear you say that."  
"Me too."   
I pulled away from him to look up into those blue piercing eyes. As I looked into them it was like watching all the pain melt away. They seemed to sparkle with happiness. And as he leaned in to kiss me I smiled. I took the hurt away.  
  
Wohoo I'm done. Well I'll do an epilogue to finish it off properly but that's it the end of Love Hurts! *sob*  
Well hope you liked my story. Big hugz to everyone whose reviewed and extra big hugz to all of you that reviewed more than once. I loved reading them.  
And just one more thanx and that's to arch_nemesis she helped me lots with this story. So THANKYOU and you get the biggest hug of all… and all the praise too!  
R+R please!  
Til next time…  
Take care  
Luv Claire  
  
  
  
  



	10. Love Doesn't Hurt Anymore

*Sob* can't *sob* stop *sob* crying!  
It's all over, no more Love Hurts!   
Okay I'll try and stop for the epilogue but *sob* It's just so hard! J  
Well thank you to everyone of you that reviewed, you're the best!   
Hope you like it... here's the very last part! *sob*  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
My eyes fluttered open to see the sunlight pouring in through the unclosed curtains.  
I rubbed my eyes to wake myself up and remembered the activities of last night all over again. It was like a perfect dream; well the ending anyway. I was with Yamato. He still loved me and I loved him. It was like my world made sense again. I smiled to myself, the night had been magical, we'd talked, laughed and eventually fallen asleep in each others arms. He told me all about Sora, I'd been worried at first because I knew how much she liked him; she always had. But he'd said it wasn't right between her and him, he loved her just not the way he loved me and that there was no way he'd let us be apart again. I smiled at the memory and felt someone move next to me.   
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I woke up to the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen turning over slightly as I rubbed my eyes to wake up I saw her lying there just smiling. She had the most amazing smile, it lit up her whole face and could make anyone else smile too. I pushed myself up from the bed and gently moved my hand up to her cheek and stroked it. 'Her skin is so soft.'  
"Morning." I said smiling down at her.  
She smiled back. "It's a beautiful morning isn't it?"  
"Not as beautiful as you." She blushed at this and dropped her head slightly. Smiling at her shyness I lifted her chin up and kissed her.  
I loved the taste of her lips, like strawberries. I slowly changed position to gain full access to her lips. Letting myself drop slightly I brought my hand down to her side.  
  
"Yamato! Yamato get out here!"  
I sighed and lifted myself off Kari.  
"You know we're gonna have to think about moving somewhere quiet." I said as I found my clothes and made my way to the door. She smiled and sank deeper down into the covers as I reached for the door handle.  
Pulling back the door again I was faced by a very worried TK and Tai.   
"Matt come on, it's Kari, she's missing we have to go find her!" Tai said frantically trying to drag me through the door as he spoke.  
"Tai what are you talking about Kari's not..."  
"Me and Kari had a massive argument last night, we broke up." TK said, saying the last bit quieter than the first.   
"I know..."  
"So we have to go find her. TK went round to her apartment to apologize and she wasn't there and she never came to my house last night."  
"I know that's because..."  
"So hurry up and get dressed we need all the help we can get trying to find her!"  
"Tai would you just calm down, if you..."  
"I can't calm down she's out there somewhere for all we know lying in some gutter dying. We have to find her now!"  
"Tai..."  
"Matt, what's all the fuss about?"   
Tai and TK stopped talking and shut their mouths trying to see over my shoulder. I moved away from the door and Tai's grasp.  
"Tai, TK, Kari's here." I said calmly, reveal her as she laid her head on my shoulder.  
"WHAT?"  
"Tai, ...TK... what are you guys doing here?" She asked.  
"We, we were looking for you. What, what are you doing here?"  
"Standing at the moment. What's wrong, don't tell me TK was actually worried about me?"  
"Kari that's not..."  
"Don't bother TK, don't even bother talking to me about fair!"  
And with that she walked away from the door towards the bathroom, gathering up the rest of her clothes as she went.  
"Yamato, why is she here?" Tai growled at me.  
"She stayed the night." I said calmly, I wasn't going to let Tai win this time. We were both old enough and it's what we both wanted. A relationship, with no interference.  
"She s-stayed the n-night here, with y-you?" TK managed to choke out.  
"TK I'm sorry okay, but don't even bother, you guys are over and you were the one that made sure of that!"  
"I know but Matt, I love her!"  
"Then why did you cheat on her?"  
"I, I don't know, it was stupid but I love her and you can't take her away from me!"  
"She's not with you TK"  
"She was until you messed it up!" He screamed in my face. Pushing me out the way he proceeded to head towards the bathroom.   
"Kari" He yelled.  
"Kari please, can't we talk about this. I love you."  
I heard the door click and saw it swing open.  
"What TK?" She asked. "What is there to talk about?"  
"That I love you, and I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too TK."   
"What? Why?" I nearly yelled as she walked out the bathroom. "Kari, what do you mean?" 'Oh god, she's not going to give him another chance, is she?'  
"I mean I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore, I don't think I ever have. Not like that anyway."  
"Then, then why did you say you'd go out with me?"  
"Because I thought that friendship could turn into love, but with you TK it just didn't. I'm sorry."  
I looked over at TK, he looked like he was about to break down and cry. I hated doing this to him. I didn't want to hurt him, but I'd lived without Kari for too long, and that was partially his fault. 'This time I won't let her go TK, I'm sorry but I won't.'  
I watched as Kari turned to face him. She reached for his hand and lead him towards the bathroom. I went forwards to stop her, to pull her away, but as she got to the door she turned and smiled reassuringly at me. Sighing I turned myself, to face Tai. This was not going to be fun.  
  
"So, you're with my sister again?"  
"Yes Tai I am."  
"So you decided not to listen to what I said 9 years ago?"  
"Yes Tai, I did."  
"And you think you're going to keep seeing her?"  
"It's not up to you Tai, it never was really. We love each other and that's all that matters."  
"Oh grow up Matt this is the real world!"  
"Exactly Tai, the real world, were you can't control Kari anymore, she's free to make her own decisions and you can't stop her."  
"Matt she's three years younger than you."  
"So what, she's not a kid anymore."  
"Yes but, but..."  
"Tai you didn't have a problem with TK seeing her, so why do you have a problem with me seeing her?"  
"You're older than her, and you're going to hurt TK."  
"He hurt Kari, and they aren't together anymore."  
"Yes, but..."  
"Face it Tai, you can't control her and even if you could do you really think you stop me from being with her?"  
"Matt, look you're my best friend, but I just don't want to see her get hurt."  
"I'm not going to hurt her Tai, she's like my best friend and the girl I love."  
"Okay, okay, I give in you can see her. You have my blessing, but I want you to know, that if you ever so much as think about hurting her I will hunt you down and..."  
"Tai, stop it now."  
"Kari."  
She walked up to me.  
"I love him Tai, and you won't stop us from seeing each other for a second longer. Do you understand?"  
"Kari, I only did it because I was trying to protect you."  
"I know Tai, but you don't have to protect me anymore, I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself."  
She brought her arms around my waist and TK walked over to Tai.  
"I never knew Matt." Was all he said before he walked out the door with Tai.  
"Alone at last." She smiled up at me. I loved that smile.  
I led her over o the bed sitting us down gently.   
"Is TK going to be okay about us?"  
"I think so, he's going to give it a go with Katy. The girl I saw him with. He says he really likes her, but he was confused about us."  
"Well I'm not anymore." I said smiling. "I love you Kari, and I will forever."  
"I love you too Matt."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kari's P.O.V  
  
I saw him walk off the stage and head backstage. Getting up we walked back there to. He'd gotten us all backstage passes for every show, so we go back and congratulate him on a good performance. I always knew he loved the attention, he just never let on.   
We walked towards them and I smiled as he turned around.  
"Hey guys." He yelled running over to us. It still pretty noisy out there as all the fans hadn't gone home yet.  
"Hi, great show again!" I yelled as he walked over and put his arms around me.   
"Not bad, but not the best."  
"I know what you mean."  
Five weeks ago Yamato had done another concert, here in Odaiba, and after the very last song, the one he had written for me and sung the week after we met again. He had proposed to me. To me little Kari Kamiya. I was getting married in 3 months time. It was so hard to believe.  
TK and Katy were also in love, but not quite ready for commitment yet.  
Yolie and Ken were also engaged a due to get married just before us.  
And then last of all, Tai had asked Sora out. They'd only been dating a while so I doubted anything would happen there yet. Everything was perfect. I was marrying the man of my dreams, we were living in a lovely home and we'd even gotten a knew puppy.  
I smiled as he placed his hand on my stomach. One other little surprise that had occurred in the last few weeks. I was pregnant with his baby.  
He took my hand as we walked out the stadium. It had long since cleared so we had decided to walk home together. As a group. Everyone was there, including Davis who had gotten over me some time ago. Everything was perfect.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
We laid down on our bed in each others arms. I couldn't stop smiling. I loved my life. Sora had forgiven me for falling in love with Yamato, she even secretly told me that she had known, but tried not to believe it. Her and Tai were happy though, so that eased the guilt.  
"Are you happy Kari?" He whispered.  
I squeezed his hand.   
"Yes Yamato, I am."   
Smiling we both fell asleep.   
Love didn't hurt anymore.  
  
Okay I know that wasn't that good, but I wanted to include everything in the epilogue. I probably should've done another chapter and then an epilogue but oh well.   
It's over now no more Love Hurts!  
I've got to go now and plan more stories *evil thoughts are happening again... maybe I could give Tai a knew hair cut! J*  
Hope you like it  
Luv Claire   



End file.
